<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divine Ruin: Reichenbach Falls by iceprinceholmes, oreamilkshake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949893">Divine Ruin: Reichenbach Falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes'>iceprinceholmes</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake'>oreamilkshake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Seduce the villain's father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, I was reading sherlock fanfic and this happen, Not Canon Compliant, OBCC just love to hurt Euredian, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 02, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is basically S2E3 but Erunica, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, Yerenica sacrifice herself, for the sake of 300 ffs, grieving Euredian, hurt Euredian, if you squint like really really hard, implied Soleia/Yerenica, or is it???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reichenbach Falls from Sherlock (BBC) Season 2 Episode 3 but EruNica style.</p><p>------<br/>What if Yerenica found about Hades first before the first battle? What if she and Raulus made contingency plans but Soleia attacked them first? What if there was only one way out to seal Hades and Yerenica needed to be gone for that?<br/>------</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yereninovica Lebovny/Euredian Belgoth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Divine Series [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Divine Ruin: Reichenbach Falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[DISCLAIMER]</p><p>1. Some lines on the story are taken from the transcript of Reichenbach Falls from Sherlock series. It changed to fit with the EruNica story. This story is HIGHLY inspired of that episode.</p><p>2. TW: There is a 'suicide' scene so if you are easily triggered by please step back away.</p><p>3. We are in no way responsible for the hurt that you about to feel.</p><p>------- for better enjoyment here are the links to the soundtrack you should listen to while reading<br/>1. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uy_2B-diV18"> For the conforntation scene between Soleia and Yerenica</a></p><p>2. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=27k8SNx2U-k"> The Fall scene between Yerenica and Euredian</a></p><p>3. <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BzMYrGuZ8DU">The grave scene</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why now?" Diego asks quietly at the back of the figure staring out the window.</p><p>"Why today?"</p><p>Euredian didn't give him a glance as he answered, "Why bother asking? You already know the answer why."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"I can't say it." the voice cracked. "I... I just can't."</p><p>"Why did... Why cleanse Belgoth then?" Diego asked still, wanting to hear the man speak more. The emperor has been silent for six months, not talking unless necessary and he only spoke of... the princess when Countess Iven was here trying to comfort him.</p><p>"For her." the man replied, his gaze never moving from the empty palace across the gardens, "Always for her."</p><p>***</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this.</p><p>Well, it was just not <em>like this</em>.</p><p>Yerenica had found out about the mastermind behind Soleia and had informed Raulus about it. They devised a plan together, ruling the dark witch so Raulus could take care of it. However, this was not what she planned.</p><p>Soleia had attacked Belyuk Palace first and Yerenica had to change her plan slightly. Euredian was out of the palace, there was an emergency he needed to handle but for some reason she had a hunch that it was just a ruse.</p><p>After all it was too much of a coincidence that Soleia decided to attack when the owner of Belgoth was not in the palace at the time of her attack.</p><p>“Soleia…”  </p><p>Yerenica stared at Soleia who was standing on the balcony of her bedroom. Her usual calm black obsidian eyes looked a bit crazed right now. It was like she was on edge and desperate for something which only made Yerenica even more alert than before.</p><p>“Princess…”</p><p>The voice that coming from that beautiful mouth was different than the one she had heard before. If Soleia’s voice used to be smooth and soft, very alluring, this one--- this one just sound rough and almost like a growl. Yerenica felt all the blood leaving her body as she felt Soleia’s control of her mana slipping out.</p><p>She had heard about someone went crazy because of their mana eating them up but she never saw it happening. Right now, she bet everything on her that it was happening to Soleia.</p><p>“Here we are at last--- You and me, Princess.”</p><p>Yerenica just watched as Soleia parted her hands, as if welcoming her to a grand show.</p><p>“All my life I’ve been preparing to execute my plan. Then you came.” Soleia sneered as her eyes continued to fix on her. “You are a distraction, Princess.”</p><p>Yerenica didn’t move. Her body just stood still as if she was frozen in time. She tried to control her breathing, tried to be calm, but her heart was beating so fast that she was sure Soleia could hear it despite standing a meter away.</p><p>“Ah well.” Soleia tilted her head, the smile on her face was something that Yerenica could only describe as manic.</p><p>“I know who is behind you.” Yerenica was surprised that her voice came out steady as she watched the smile on Soleia’s freeze.</p><p>“Oh. You are always the smart one, Princess. No one seemed to get it.”</p><p>“You know I can tell His Majesty about this. Have him purify all of the Tower, destroying everything that you have worked on.”</p><p>The laugh that came out of Soleia grated her ears that Yerenica had to stop herself from took a step back. This woman truly had gone insane.</p><p>“Those---.” Soleia tilted her head back, as if trying to absorb all the light, “Those are useless. They are only there to be used and discarded when the time is right. Now it is the right time for it to be discarded.”</p><p>Yerenica’s eyes widened when she heard that. Now she realized what that emergency Euredian had to attend to. She could imagine the blue fire engulfing the tower and everyone in it.</p><p>“But you--- you cared for them…”</p><p>“I did. Just for my own gain. Everyone fell for it and that is your weakness – you always think the best of people, Princess.” Soleia beckoned Yerenica to come closer and just like how the magic orb in Eugel square called for her. This time too, Yerenica moved closer toward Soleia.</p><p>[Crumbs! Wake up!]</p><p>Raulus' voice snapped something inside her and when she blinked her eyes, she was standing in front of Soleia, only separated by a few inches.</p><p>“It is time Princess.”</p><p>“Time for what?”</p><p>Soleia chuckled as she reached toward Yerenica’s cheek, cupping it gently. It sent a shudder in Yerenica’s spine when she felt the cold touch. Her body is slowly burning up because of the mana from Soleia’s hand.</p><p>“Time for you to give your body to me. His Majesty cares for you and you are a distraction to my plan. So, it's just natural that I should use you for my gain. Don’t you think so?”</p><p>“I can still stop you. Right here and now.”</p><p>“Really? You are sensitive to mana, dear Princess.” Soleia smirked as her eyes travelled down from Yerenica’s face down to her body. “You are already having a hard time just from my touch like this.”</p><p>“I still can.”’</p><p>“Princess. Just give your body for me. It’s a lot less effort for the two of us.” The smile on Soleia’s face was something that Yerenica would consider as seductive if it wasn’t for the manic glint on the black eyes.</p><p>[She is losing her mind already.]</p><p>Yerenica almost rolled her eyes when she heard Raulus pointing out the obvious.</p><p>
  <em>Even I know that. I’m not dense.</em>
</p><p>“You’re insane, Soleia.”</p><p>“I never claimed I am not, Princess.”</p><p>Yerenica shuddered and took a step away from her, shoving the hand that was still touching her away. Now she was the one on the balcony, while Soleia stood on the doorway.</p><p>“It is just an easy deal, Princess.” Soleia turned around with a frustrated expression.</p><p>“You are very desperate.” Yerenica commented as she stepped back again until she could feel the railing on her back.</p><p>“Am I?” The red haired tilted her head, thinking. “Perhaps I am but you should know I have nothing to lose, you on the other hand. You have things you care about, Princess.”</p><p>Yerenica blinked as she watched the witch make her way closer to her.</p><p>“You care about people, about the Emperor. I have the power that will make them hurt.”</p><p>[Hades.] Raulus hissed in her mind while Yerenica could only stand still, dread filling her body.</p><p>“If you hand your body to me, I will spare them, Princess.”</p><p>“You won’t do that and I know it’s not what your master wanted.” Yerenica stated as she watched the expression on Soelia’s face froze.</p><p>“He wanted me dead and he wanted you dead. Hades that’s it.”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“I know ways to keep him down there.”</p><p>[Well, not quite but close enough.]</p><p>
  <em>Shut up, Raulus.</em>
</p><p>Soleia looked at her as if she had said something absurd. The laugh that came out was filled with glee but it quickly died down.</p><p>“You’re a funny one.”</p><p>“I know if I killed you, Hades won’t be able to come here. He won’t be able to reach the ground or have any po---Eukh!”</p><p>Before she could finish her words, Soleia had reached for her neck, choking her and at the same time shoved her further back, now holding her over the edge of the railing.</p><p>Yerenica whimpered in pain, not just because she was being choked but it also because of the mana that wrapping itself around her body. It was different with her first encounter with Soleia. This time the mana was like a burning sensation and it spread through her body like wildfire.</p><p>[Crumbs!] The panicked voice of Raulus made her head hurt.</p><p>“You only talk big, Princess. You don’t even have the power to withstand mana. How do you plan on stopping Hades?”</p><p>Yerenica watched the obsidian eyes’ and she wondered if she saw correctly. The desperation in those eyes were not because of the current situation that involved her. Soleia was desperate for something else. Yerenica continued to look at them and---</p><p>“I—can.” The words that came out of her lips were a bit rough. “I can s-stop him, Soleia.”</p><p>Yerenica watched as doubt and tiny hope sparked on those eyes and she could feel the choke hold slowly loosen up.</p><p>“I-If you let me. I can do it. I can --- save you.”</p><p>Perhaps it was just naivety that she wanted to see the best in people or that she wanted to save Soleia. However, Yerenica knew who was the mastermind and if she could just made Soleia turned her back from---</p><p>“Urghh!”</p><p>Blood spluttered from Soleia’s mouth, covering her beautiful chin and Yerenica could feel wetness on her own face. Her blue eyes widened in horror as she watched the obsidian eyes widened in a mix of surprise and horror. Yerenica trailed her eyes downward and saw a bone-like sword penetrate Soleia’s chest from the inside. Blood dripped from Soleia’s mouth and chest, coating them both in a darker red.</p><p>“Wha---.” The word that came out of Soleia’s mouth was mixed with cough and blood.</p><p>
  <strong>[Useless.]</strong>
</p><p>The hands that wrapped around her neck loosened and Yerenica could hear another voice, more gritting and almost like a whisper. It sent chill on her spine and Yerenica didn’t need Raulus to tell her whose voice that belonged to.</p><p><em>Hades</em>.</p><p>There was black shadow forming from Soleia’s blood and Yerenica gripped the edge of the railing tightly, fear covering her.</p><p>It wasn’t supposed to be like this. This wasn’t the plan.</p><p>[I believe we had to use the worst scenario, crumbs.]</p><p>Yerenica could only nod while her eyes just stared at the blood that trickled away from Soleia’s body to create some sort of form on the floor. She could only close her eyes.</p><p>Raulus had told her that this might happen, but she didn’t expect that it would actually happen. She had underestimated Hades and right now she was on a crossroad. She didn’t have the divinity to seal Hades away right this instant but Raulus told her another way to seal Hades without one.</p><p>An ancient trick that caused Hades to be thrown away below Lemordi.</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry Euredian.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Euredian watched as the magic tower was being purified. The blue-silverish fire engulfed the whole building while the magicians were captured and those that reacted negatively to divinity quickly burned by the blue fire.</p><p>He had come after one of his intelligence informed him about the latest shenanigans of the magic tower. An evidence to tie the magic tower to dark sorcery and Euredian didn’t hesitate to call his paladins and the priests from the temple to do the investigation and purification.</p><p>The only thing that grated him right now was that Soleia Elard couldn’t be found. He had given the order for his knights to find the woman but it has been almost an hour and there was no sighting of the woman.</p><p>Euredian gritted his teeth as he watched the tower burnt. He had premonitions about the sudden disappearance but he had assigned Felix and escorts to protect Yerenica. She was safe. She had to be.</p><p>
  <em>But why do I feel uneasy?</em>
</p><p>Euredian clenched his fist as he tried to locate Schumart wondering if he should send the man to the palace to look after Yerenica. Just as he was about to call the vice archbishop, one of his paladins called for him.</p><p>“Sire.”</p><p>The young Emperor turned his head toward the man, watched the usual cool indifferent mask of his man slightly cracked.</p><p>“We found her.”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Belyuk Palace.”</p><p>The short answer was enough to make Euredian’s blood run cold. His mind started running all the questions that he wanted to ask. But there was only one question that he needed to know the answer to---</p><p>“The princess?”</p><p>“She was last seen heading for Belyuk Palace.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“She headed there with her maid of honor. We didn’t get a report back from the knights until we spotted the fugitive in the same place with the princess.”</p><p>Euredian felt his raw divinity slipped away from his control and the fire that engulfed the tower and the dark sorcerers just bursted even more. His princess was in danger.</p><p>“Schumart! Head to Belyuk Palace right this instance!”</p><p>It was an order and Euredian didn’t wait for Schumart’s reply as he got on his horse and looked at his paladin. Luigi.</p><p>“Take care of the clean up here. I’ll take the others with me.”</p><p>“Yes, sire.”</p><p>Euredian kicked Ruid’s side and started galloping toward the Imperial Palace. He didn’t know if Schumart and his paladins were already following him behind or not, because right now he was racing against time. He should have sent Schumart for Yerenica the moment he had the news about the tower or he should have stayed with her while Schumart handled the clean up.</p><p><em>Yerenica, please stay safe</em>.</p><p>***</p><p>Euredian rushed his horse toward Belyuk Palace once he entered the Imperial ground. From afar he could spot pink hair floating on the air. It was like watching an angel floating on the air which was something that his Yerenica should be doing.</p><p>He hopped off Ruid when he couldn’t proceed further and just ran only to stop at the sight of Yerenica stood on the railing of the balcony. Her back facing him.</p><p>“Oh God. Yerenica!”</p><p>His voice was filled with horror as he watched the love of his life turned around, still standing on the railing, facing him.</p><p>Even from afar he could see her cheeks were covered with tears. He could hear the sound of footsteps coming from behind him, Schumart’s gasp of horror and the tension coming from his paladins. His own violet eyes were frantically trying to locate the escorts and Felix but they were no one on sight.</p><p>"Yerenica." Euredian started to move closer.</p><p>"Don't. Don't move Your Majesty." Euredian stopped when he heard her voice, all urgent. "Stay where you are. Don't move."</p><p>“Yerenica, what’s going on----.” The words that he shouted at the princess was cut off and he could only stare at her.</p><p>"It was all all a lie, Your Majesty." she said, more tears streaming down her ethereal face.</p><p>Euredian kept his eyes fixed on the pink haired woman while more guards of his started storming in but having difficulty reaching close to the palace. There was a barrier around it. A barrier created from mana and Euredian could only imagine the pain Yerenica was feeling surrounded by it.</p><p>"Yereni--"</p><p>"My feelings.. everything. All of them were a lie."</p><p>"No..." Euredian let out and clenched his fist tightly as he could feel his divinity slowly slipping out of his control once more. "No, way. No."</p><p>“I know your feelings.” He hissed as he watched tears streamed down her beautiful face more.</p><p>It was as if it was some miracle that Yerenica could hear him from afar. Still, she continued her watery smile.</p><p>"You... It's really important. You have to believe me. I... I never truly loved you, you know that."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"It was all for Lebovny. Everything was for that."</p><p>"Why..." Erudian felt everything inside of him shake and crack. It was painful. Everything was just too painful. "Why are you saying this? Why are you lying? Stop this!"</p><p>Euredian took a step closer but Yerenica stopped him for the second time, “Don’t move. Just stay there--- Please.”</p><p> </p><p>"Keep your eyes fixed on me." Her voice was shaking and even from below Euredian could see her sky blue eyes had turned to an ocean.</p><p>"Please, will you do that for me?"</p><p>"Yerenica---." Euredian stood still, as if time had frozen and there was only him and her, “Why?”</p><p>"This... is my note, Your Majesty."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That's what they do right? Leave a note behind." The smile on the beautiful face was something that Euredian couldn't describe.</p><p>"Goodbye, Euredian."</p><p>Euredian didn't know why he couldn't move his body when he watched the person he loved fell from the balcony. It was like he was bewitched and could only screamed out her name. The next thing he knew he saw all his men, knights and servants running toward the body that was laying still on the ground. There was red everywhere. He tried to get through but he felt hands stopping him.</p><p>"Your Majesty!"</p><p>"No. You can't"</p><p>"Yere--."</p><p>"Your Majesty please stand back!" </p><p>"Let me through!"</p><p>***</p><p>Euredian couldn’t handle watching the funeral procession. He had Schumart handle it together with Lebovny kingdom. Even after he watched her--- fall, he was ushered away. According to Schumart and Felix he was too catatonic to handle everything. It was like a fever dream but here he was standing in front of a gravestone that had her name.</p><p>
  <strong>Yereninovica Susuvia Lebovny</strong>
</p><p>Euredian didn’t know how Felix and Count Iven managed to convince Lebovny’s royal family to let him be here but he was glad for them for doing that. He blew out a breath, whimpering slightly as he made way toward the headstone and put his fingertips onto the top of it.</p><p>“I was so alone.” The word came out almost like a whisper although it was because Euredian was trying to stop himself from crying. It took every part of his soul when he remembered his life before the lively princess of Lebovny came to his life.</p><p>With her wavy pink hair that blew in the wind, her skin that was as white as snow and smooth to the touch. Her beautiful and dazzling blue eyes that reminded him of the brightest days. And that breath-taking smile that always, <em>always</em> took his breath away no matter how many times he tried to deny it.</p><p>He took a shuddering breath, his tears a lever in making his body tremble in pain. “I owe you so much.”</p><p>And Euredian did. He was living but there was no life in it, not until he came to her and her to him. His days were full of joy and amusement.</p><p>Are now gone like the princess in his life.</p><p>He didn’t know how many times he had cried since the fall. He knew that his eyes were red and hurt because of it. But it just seemed like it would be never enough to fix the wound in his heart.</p><p>“I know your heart Yerenica. Nothing is ever going to make me believe that you lied to me. Nothing.”</p><p>He knew that Yerenica would not be able to do that. The person who cried in his arms, smiling so brightly like the sun and had always wore her heart one her sleeve. He knew that her heart belonged to him. It was not a lie, no matter what she said on that last moment.</p><p>“Please, just one more thing, Yerenica, one more thing: one more miracle for me.” Euredian’s voice broke as he slumped against the headstone “Don’t be….” he took a moment, “Dead.” Euredian choked in his tears. Red eyes resembling watered wine.</p><p>“Would you do… that? Just for me, just stop this.”</p><p>By the end of his speech, Euredian was sobbing. He was crying and praying to Raulus to return his lover. What was the use that he had caught everyone that wanted to harm her and the very person that was responsible for the mess already dead if Yerenica wasn’t by his side.</p><p>“Just for me, please Yerenica. One more miracle.”</p><p> </p><p>Standing some distance away, under a tree and obscured from view, there were two pairs of eyes watching the Emperor of Belgoth crying.</p><p>[After seeing that are you sure you still want to do this, crumbs?]</p><p>Yerenica, alive and well, watched the love of her life hugging her headstone. She ignored the twinge of pain in her chest before she turned to look at the spirit of Raulus.</p><p>“I have to do this to keep him safe.”</p><p>[Then it’s time to go.]</p><p>She turned her gaze back to the lonely figure of Euredian then she turned and walked away.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you asked 'how the hell did Yerenica survive?'</p><p>How would you react if I say that you need to wait 2 years for that revelation?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>